Blackmail and Lies
by CheeseMuncher
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are the perfect couple. They get along great and everything is perfect, until one day a certain boy named Hojo threatens Kagome. She is supposed to break up with InuYasha and go out with him instead. What will become of InuYasha and Ka


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

**"Kagome," InuYasha called out to her, "I love you."**

**Kagome was about to reply, just then, InuYasha started to fade away. She look around frantically searching for InuYasha. Where did he disappear to?**

**"InuYasha!" she shouted out into the now appearing darkness, "INUYASHA!"**

**She fell to her knees and sobbed. Everything disappeared around her and now it was pitch black. Nothing to hold her and comfort her. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Kagome abruptly woke up sweating from the recent nightmare.

'_Oh my god_,' Kagome thought while she covered her eyes with her clammy hands, '_I thought that was real. I thought he was really leaving me.' _

She turned on her bed to look at her alarm clock. It was only 11:00pm . Kagome swung her legs over her bed and slipped on her shoes. Quietly, trying not to wake her roommate, she snuck out of her dorm to find her way to her InuYasha's room.

'_He should still be awake,_' she recalled in her head, '_InuYasha is always watching t.v. around this time._'

Softly tip toeing she made her way to InuYasha's door and knocked as quiet as possible. Kagome waited in front of his door for about 10 seconds, when the door knob slowly turned an a head poked out.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in first?" she pleaded, "I'll tell you about it. Only if you let me in."

"Oh, sorry," InuYasha said embarrassedly.

He opened the door wider so that Kagome could get through, and then hastily shut the door.

"So what's up?" InuYasha asked Kagome as soon as they sat down on his couch.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

She was always having weird dreams where they actually came true. Her dreams were the reason how InuYasha and her got together in the first place.

"What was it about?" InuYasha asked concerningly.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled her best fake smile, "Its nothing. I just overreacted."

InuYasha knew she was lying, but went along with her response. He smiled back, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She knew that without him she would be a big mess all the time. How he ever started to like her in the first place was like mystery to her. But for now, Kagome tried not to worry about these silly little things.

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the forehead, held her hand, and rested his head on hers.

'_Nothing,_' she thought confidently, '_will tear us apart.' _

* * *

InuYasha woke up yawning, and rubbed his eyes. Smiling, he looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms and softly caressed her cheek. She stirred and awoke to his smiling face looking down on her. Giggling, Kagome hugged InuYasha, then kissed him gently.

"G'morning," InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear, making her shiver.

"Good morning sweetie," Kagome laughed, and poked him in the stomach.

"Ouch," InuYasha said pretending to be hurt, "that was painful."

Kagome smiled then looked over at the clock, only to be left panicking. She hurriedly jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

"I'm so late for my first class!" she exclaimed through the bathroom door.

InuYasha walked to the bathroom and leaned on the wall in the doorway. He smirked.

"You're already 10 minutes late," he laughed, "there's not point in hurrying now."

"Augh," Kagome yelled heatedly, "No jokes right now, InuYasha!"

Kagome ran out of the bathroom, but InuYasha stopped her and held her against him.

"InuY-a-asha-a-a! Im l-…!" she started, but got caught off when InuYasha pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Kagome kissed him back, but then pulled away from him smiling.

"I have to go!" she said running out the door, "Bye hun! See you soon!"

InuYasha laughed quietly through closed eyes. While running his hand through his hair, he walked to his door and closed it.

* * *

Kagome sprinted down the hallway, when a boy with brown hair jumped in front of her.

It was Hojo. He kept standing there in front of her, grinning mischeviously.

Until finally he spoke up, "Well, well. Look what we have here."

* * *

Okay well thats it for now :) Sorry it's short! Comments and advice wanted!


End file.
